


Name

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 09:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18466642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: ITCharacter: Patrick, others mentionedRelationship: Patrick/readerRequest: Yoooo I love your writing so much,I get excited when I see your stuff on my dash! Can I request a “say my name” prompt with Patrick Hockstetter, Please?





	Name

You didn’t know why you were so attracted to the tall boy from your school. And you didn’t know why he seemed to be attracted to you. You saw it in the way his eyes followed you in the hallway as you walked past him and his group of friends.  
You stood at your locked, placing your bag on the ground so you could open the door when a small piece of paper fell out.   
Frowning, you bent down to pick it up and you instantly knew who it was from. His eyes were burning on the back of your head as you opened the note.   
“Cant stop thinking about you.” It had scribbled across the paper.   
You glanced over at Patrick and, once he met your eyes, you couldn’t help but smirk and bite down on your lower lip.   
Patrick smirked at you, pushing himself away from the group without a word.   
Apparently, were as surprised as you were as they stared after him as he made a beeline for you. No one in the school knew he was seeing you, if you could call it that. they didn’t know how the two of you wold sneak out of school to the woods, your empty homes or anywhere where you could have sex. They didn’t know that Patrick liked to sneak into your room at nights so he would kiss up your neck. They didn’t know that some days you wore matching lace underwear just for Patrick and would drive him insane the whole day.   
Patricks route was cut off when Greta seemed to step out from no where in front of him, her attention on you. you got along with Greta, but only because you didn’t want to be on anyone bad side.  
“Hey [y/n]. did you do the English homework for- whats that?” Her eyes fall on the note in your hand.   
“Oh, nothing.” You quickly try to stuff it in your pocket but she was too fast, snatching it out of your hand.  
Her eyes skimmed the note and then widened as a sly grin crossed her face.   
“Got a lover boy, eh [y/n]?” She partly teased as she showed it to the group of girls that followed her about. A few of them blushed and avoided your eyes while the others giggled. You even heard one mumbled to another that they wished they received note in their locker.   
“its no one.” You quickly stammer, your cheeks heating up but you a little greatly. Patrick had left you much dirty messages before and you were glad this one was a little more tame. Normally it was things like ‘I still have your panties’ or ‘cant wait to be deep in you later. At least this one could be taken as lovey dovey even though you knew it was because he had come to yours last night and fucked you up against the wall.   
“No one? I don’t think so.” Gretta fanned the note a little as she thought. “Is it that guy who sits in front of you in calculus? The one whos always sweating?” She asked.   
“God no.” You shake your head, rolling your eyes.   
“What about the one that asked you to the Christmas dance last year?” She trys again.   
“no, I turned him down, remember?” you raise an eyebrow as your eyes dart past Greta to Patrick who was now leaning against the lockers opposite to your own, a smirk on his lips. You could tell he was enjoying watching you squirm.   
“Tell us?” One of the girls almost begged, apparently unable to contain herself. She was known for being the best person to ask if you wanted to know something on someone.   
“Say my name.” Patrick mouthed at you, his eyes dancing with enjoyment.   
“uhh…” you trail off, not realising that you had zoned out slightly. Did he really want other to know?   
“Say it.” He mouthed, pushing himself off the lockers to stand properly.   
You couldn’t deny him.   
“Its Patrick. Patrick Hockstetter.” You finally blurt out.   
There was a moment of silence amongst the girls as they processed the information you had just given. Then a ton of questions left their lips, not all of which you caught.   
but it would seem your squirming was enough for Patrick, who took a few long strides towards you and broke through the group of girls. They stood with open mouths as he wrapped an arm around your waist and pushed you up against the locker to kiss you hard.   
The entire hallway fell quiet as you wrapped your arms around his shoulders. You couldn’t help yourself. The kiss made your knees go weak and you were just glade he seemed to have predicted this.   
You were sure Greta and her girls were standing there with their mouths open. You heard a few ‘whoop’ coming from the bowers gang and some of the other girls.   
When Patrick pulled away, he was quite pleased with the colour of your cheek and the way your eyes flutter opened.   
“well, ladies. We’ll see you later.” Patrick calls to the group of girls, taking your hand and leading you away from the hallway.   
he pulled you into an empty classroom, away from prying eyes.   
“You didn’t plan that, did you?” you looked at Patrick through narrow eyes and he chuckles, shaking his head.   
“no, but Im glad it happened.” Patrick smirked at you as you jumped up to sit on the edge of a desk. He was quick to step between your legs.   
“Why?” you ask, tilting your head to the side.   
“because I like hearing you say my name.” Patrick reaches up, running his hand through your hair before grabbing a fist full so he could tilt your head back and kiss you roughly.   
You moaned a little as you grabbed the front of his top, pulling him closer.   
But before you could get too much into it, the door flew open and you jumped. Patrick didn’t really move apart from glancing over his shoulder to see the rest of the bowers gang gather around the door looking in.   
“Sorry.” Belch called in; his cheeks bright red as he avoided your eyes.   
“Can I help you guys?” Patrick calls to his friends.   
“We thought you could bring your new girl to lunch. Unless you’re full from eating face in the hallway.” Henry smirked at Patrick and instantly your cheeks went bright red.   
“yeah, we’ll be out in a minute.” Patrick waves off his friends and they retreat, closing the door. You let out a little whine when he stepped back from you. he always knew how to work you up. “Don’t worry, princess. i’ll give you plenty of reasons to say my name tonight.” Patrick smirked at you.   
“Promises, promises.” You wave him off, jumping down from the table.   
Patrick wrapped his arm back around your waist, pulling you close so he could duck down and whisper in your ear.   
“Maybe I’ll see if I can make you forget your own.” He whispered seductively in your ear.   
you bite down your lip as you look at him.   
The problem was that he probably could.


End file.
